Presses of the above-stated kind are known by virtue of SE 514 962 and WO2009/131533. Such presses allow strong and light beams and joists of, for example, H-shaped, U-shaped and angular cross section to be pressed from cheap wood chips. The principle for such pressing is that a well-balanced quantity of glue-coated wood chips is placed in the press, whereafter the wood chips are pressed in both the horizontal and vertical direction with the aid of movable pressing tools. As a result of the very high pressing pressures, which can amount to about 5000 bar, heat is generated, and the press is also additionally heated with the aid of, for example, hot steam or oil. This heat causes the glue to harden and, if the pressing pressure is maintained for a few minutes, the wood chips will be formed into a beam or joist of the desired shape.
As a result of the need to maintain the pressing pressure while the glue is setting, the time for a complete pressing cycle is relatively long and can normally amount to about 2-4 min. This means that relatively few beams or joists can be pressed per unit of time and this naturally gives increased costs for each produced unit. There is hence a desire to be able to produce more units per unit of time from one and the same press, especially as the production costs for such a press are high.